


this is my life now

by what_a_gust



Series: ffd au [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_gust/pseuds/what_a_gust
Summary: a prequel to Family Footy Day





	this is my life now

When Tobin had asked Christen if she wanted to go on a hike, this wasn’t what she’d had in mind. Sure, they’re nearing the end of the longest stretch of days they’ve actually spent alone together in a while but she thought the squabbling and the nit-picking would stop if they changed up their environment. 

Unfortunately, that doesn’t seem to be the case. She feels like everything she does, every decision she makes, gets on Christen’s nerves and she really doesn’t know what to do. 

Christen has already turned around, seemingly done with not only the hike, but also her, for the day. She’s worried that the car ride is going to be awkward, that maybe she actually did something wrong and can’t, for some reason, remember what it was so she can apologize. 

She looks longingly at Christen’s back. Her shoulders, normally held high in confidence, seem to slump just enough that it’s noticeable and it breaks Tobin’s heart. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail and the baby hairs along edges are starting to frizz. The misty forest air filters the pale light of the late autumn sun and Tobin is stunned by the haunting beauty of the moment. Christen looks angelic, with a halo to match.

And then she remembers something - not what she did wrong - but rather, what she wants to do. She remembers what she slipped in her pocket before they left the house, like she’s taken to doing the past few months. She remembers what Christen said a few months ago. Something about how she’s ready to settle down, to start a family. It was clear to Tobin in the moment that Christen was telling her to propose. And, luckily, by that point, she’d already bought the ring but she was having trouble figuring out when to do it. 

She built up expectations of perfection in her mind that she knew she’d never meet and it worried her. She’d let the fear build up until it paralyzed her. Which was silly. She just didn’t know how to let it go.

Because, she’s not worried about marrying Christen. It’s the only thing she’s  _ always _ sure of. But boy is she worried about asking. The completely and totally irrational worry that Christen will say no if she doesn’t find the perfect moment in the perfect place on the perfect day to ask fills her with dread.

So, in true Tobin fashion, she decides in an instant that she’s just going to wing it.

“Just - just hold on one second,” Tobin pleads as Christen starts to head toward the car.

“What do you want, Tobin? It’s raining. My hair is getting wet. Let’s go.” Christen’s voice isn’t harsh but it certainly lacks the usual softness that Tobin has come to expect.

It isn’t really raining, Tobin thinks. Hardly drizzling even, if you were to ask her. And it’s Portland, it’s kind of always drizzling so she doesn’t really notice until Christen points it out. And then she feels bad. But she can’t wait, doesn’t want to wait, a second longer.

She drops to the ground, “Christen, please. I’m begging you. Just turn around.”

So maybe it is raining more than Tobin wanted to admit. The path beneath her is starting to get muddy and it’s leaking through the knee of her jeans and the top of her shoe. But she already committed. She got down on one knee. She took the box with the ring in it out of her pocket. She’s ready, she just really needs Christen to turn around. She just needs to ask one quick question and then they can be on their way and out of the rain.

“What? Tob-,” Christen looks over her shoulder and stops short, eyes wide. 

“Christen, I,” she swallows roughly, trying to hold it together as Christen’s eyes soften and she turns to walk back toward her. “I’ve been waiting for the perfect moment for months. And I realized that there’s not going to be a perfect moment. It just had to be  _ a _ moment. And it’ll be perfect because it’s you and me. And we’re meant to be. This is supposed to happen. It’s inevitable. And I just have to do it. I have to ask,” she looks into her eyes and knows that this was the right decision. God set her on this path for a reason even if it was a little unexpected. “Christen, will you marry me?”

Christen’s eyes brim with tears and she brings her hand up to her face as her jaw drops in shock. She nods her head in confirmation almost imperceptibly, totally taken aback by the question and overwhelmed by her desire to agree.

“Please?” Tobin adds, her eyes full of hope and wanting to give Christen a second to take it all in.

Christen nods her head more vigorously and then she breaks into a huge smile as tears roll down her cheeks. “Ye-,” she starts to speak but her voice gets caught in her throat so she pauses to swallow before continuing. “Of course I will, baby.” She takes a deep breath and holds her left hand out for Tobin so she can slip the ring on.

As soon as the ring is secure, Tobin places a gentle kiss on the diamond and then stands up quickly so that she can tug Christen into her arms.

The stand there for a moment, wrapped tightly around each other and take a deep breath to center themselves.

Tobin leans back so that she can look Christen in the eye, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Tobin. I can’t wait to marry you,” she closes her eyes and leans in again waiting for Tobin to kiss her.

The rain is falling more steadily now and eventually even their blissful bubble can’t keep the sogginess at bay any longer. When they finally pull apart, Christen looks down at her rain-soaked clothes and laughs, “I guess this is my life now.”

“What?” Tobin looks at her curiously.

Christen pauses for a moment to think, no longer worrying about the rain or her hair, “I don’t know really, something just feels different. Good different, though. I like it. And I love you.”

“You’re such a nerd,” Tobin teases and takes Christen’s hand in hers, running her fingers over the cool band of the ring. “I love you, too.”


End file.
